bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary Villains appear in the plaza of the U.S.J., lead by three mysterious villains. One of them notices that All Might is not among the class. He and colleague review that All Might was supposed to be teaching the class, according to a schedule procured from the previous day. Shota Aizawa recognizes that the villains are truly the recent U.A. intruders. One of the villains, Tomura Shigaraki, is disappointed that All Might is absent. He ponders if the Symbol of Peace will arrive after they've murdered the students. Shota takes charge, ordering Thirteen to evacuate the students and contact U.A. High. Izuku has concerns about Aizawa fighting against the villains, but Eraser Head reassures him and leaps into battle. A firing squad sets their sights on Eraser Head, but he uses his Quirk to cancel each of theirs out and knocks them out using his capture weapon. The villains quickly recognize him as the pro hero Eraser Head and reveal his Quirk before a mutant-type Quirk using villain confronts him. The villain knows Eraser Head's Quirk can't cancel out his own and attacks. Eraser Head easily counters him by keeping the villain at a distance using the capture weapon. Meanwhile, Izuku realizes he underestimated his teacher as Tenya tells his surprised friend to move as they follow Thirteen and Class 1-A in an attempt to evacuate, but the villain Kurogiri stops them by using his warping Quirk. He introduces himself as a member of the League of Villains and discloses that their goal is to kill All Might. Katsuki and Eijiro Kirishima hastily attack him but to no avail. Before Thirteen can use her Quirk on him, Kurogiri separates the class by warping them into the various simulation zones. Izuku is transported under water in the Shipwreck Zone. A shark-like villain attempts to devour him but he is sent drowning by a kick from Tsuyu. After dispatching the villain, Tsuyu uses her tongue to throw Izuku on the ship and follows close behind with Minoru Mineta in tow. They talk about their concerns regarding the villains plan to kill All Might. Izuku proclaims that it's the classes job to be heroes and protect All Might. Shoto, Katsuki, Eijiro and several other members of Class 1-A fight back against the villains after being transported into their own respective simulation zones. At U.A. in the nurse's office, All Might tries to contact Thirteen and Shota but is unable to. All Might wants to go to the USJ in hero form soon but Principal Nezu keeps him occupied. Nezu believes All Might needs to be a more responsible teacher and lectures him for exhausting himself with hero work. Back at the U.S.J., Thirteen outlines that Tenya needs to run back to the school for help because they are unable to call for help from the U.S.J. Tenya is hesitant, believing that leaving his classmates behind is disgraceful. His classmates restore his confidence and encourage him to use his Quirk to save others as rescue training was intended. Kurogiri overhears Thirteen's plan and tries to intervene, but the Space Hero uses her Quirk to suck him into a Black Hole. Villains have Izuku, Minoru and Tsuyu's ship surrounded, but they refuse to board it. While Izuku strategizes, Minoru panics and fears the worst. Izuku recognizes that the villains don't have any information of the student's Quirks and are being cautious. Using information from his peers on their Quirks, Izuku creates his plan. A villain uses his water manipulation Quirk to strike the ship and breaks it into pieces. Before the ship sinks, Izuku enacts his plan. He jumps off the ship and uses Delaware Smash on the surface of the water to make it spread out and collect rapidly back together. The converged water traps the villains a vortex mixed with Minoru's sticky spheres which keep them stuck to each other. With the villains defeated, Tsuyu uses her tongue to grab her comrades and escape the Shipwreck Zone. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.S.J. Incident **Shota Aizawa vs. Villains (Started) **Thirteen vs. Kurogiri (Started) **Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui & Minoru Mineta vs. Villains Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Izuku recognizes the zone that he's in once he starts falling towards the water. In the anime, zone text appears on screen after Tsuyu rescues him. *When Shoto freezes the villains in his zone, his dialogue is slightly different. In the manga, he questions if they have the mercy to spare kids, while in the anime he instead mocks them for losing to a kid. *The anime works in a quick shot of Mashirao in the Fire Zone, while Fumikage and Koji are shown in the Squall Zone. These lead to brief fight scenes in the following episode. *For some reason, Hanta isn't wearing his helmet in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 10 es:Episodio 10